Hindsight
by ipreferwestside
Summary: Never, ever, call me kitten. A 1x06, Always Buy Retail, AU one shot. Rated M. COMPLETE.


**HINDSIGHT  
** Post-1x06, Always Buy Retail  
Rated M

* * *

In hindsight, she should have seen it coming.

Castle was too observant, too intuitive, had seen her play her ace before she'd even known she'd had it. But she couldn't stop her heart from racing when he'd leaned close, his eyes dark and nostrils flared. Couldn't have stopped the heat from rising to her cheeks all the way through her abdomen, his low voice setting her entire body aflame.

 _Never, ever, call me kitten._

Kate shivers at the memory, of his hot breath wafting over her ear, his face so close to hers she could almost feel the day-old stubble.

The stubble that's now scraping her inner thighs, where she's sure she'll have a rash in a few hours, not that she cares. No, she doesn't care one bit. All she can think about is the wicked work of his mouth, his lips and tongue bringing her so tantalizingly close to orgasm.

She clenches her thighs around his head, fingers grasping at air as she falls over the edge, hips rolling against his face, a loud cry escaping her throat.

He chuckles against her core, and she shivers when he gives her one more long lick before shifting his attention back to her legs.

"You taste amazing," he murmurs in a low voice, pressing his open mouth to her thigh, his tongue darting to sweep against her skin.

She digs her heels into his shoulder blades. "Shut up and undo these," she snaps, tugging her wrists against the cuffs chaining her to the headboard.

He grins at her from between her legs, his smile crooked and confident and infuriating, and she barely notices that he's still dressed before his mouth is on her again.

She arches when he slips a finger inside, then two, and she can feel the cuffs dig into her wrists. They're undoubtedly leaving marks, but she doesn't care; she'll just wear long sleeves until the bruises fade. "Castle," she gasps, her head lifting from the pillow just in time to see him flatten his tongue against her clit.

His eyes meet hers, and he smiles, shifts is weight onto his elbow, speeding his thrusts and fastening his mouth to her clit once again. "Hmm?" he hums against her, never breaking eye contact.

She manages to pull herself into a reclining position, her head and shoulders elevated enough so she can see him easier, can watch as he doesn't break stride. Her head falls back briefly when he adds a third finger. "Fuck, Castle. More."

He lifts his head just long enough to respond. "That's the plan."

He curls his fingers and slides them out once, twice, and on the third covers her with his mouth, his tongue relentless as she shatters with a loud cry.

She barely registers the cuffs being undone and his fingers against her wrists, slowly massaging. She wants to return the favor, wants to at least see him, taste him, to make him see stars as she had. But as sleep overcomes her, her last conscious thought is that she could get used to having orgasms provided by one Richard Castle.

* * *

The first thing she notices as she wakes is the smell of fresh coffee, faint but unmistakable. She smiles and rolls over, half expecting to encounter a warm body next to her, but the rest of the bed is empty. As her eyes open fully her gaze focuses on the lump by the dresser, a pile of fabric that looks like a very familiar shirt.

"Good morning."

 _Shit._

She feels the flush creep up her cheeks as she meets his eyes. "Hi," she manages, after clearing her throat.

He enters the room slowly, as if he isn't sure how she'll react, holding a steaming mug that he hands to her when he's close enough. "Sleep well?" he asks, dropping to the edge of the mattress.

She takes a sip, eyes fluttering closed at the taste, the bitter coffee contrasted with sweet vanilla and cream, relishes the warmth that travels through her whole body as she swallows. She opens her eyes to see him smirking again, but his eyes are dark, full of what she can only describe as pure lust.

"I slept great," she admits, setting her coffee on the nightstand after another long drink. Her hand wanders to his t-shirt, and she toys with the hem, purposefully brushes her knuckles against the bulge in his pants. "I was so relaxed." She shifts her hand, palming him, giving him a smirk of her own when he moans. "You look pretty tense, though. I can help with that."

* * *

 _Oh, how the tables have turned,_ he thinks to himself a few minutes later, his head thrown back as she trails her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

When he'd gone to her apartment the night before, he hadn't know what might happen, just that he wanted to see her again after their eventful day. But after the initial annoyance of his unannounced appearance, she'd started to tease him, called him kitten again, and upon spotting her cuffs, he'd claimed that she should be punished.

And oh, had he punished her. Punished her by seducing her, agonizingly slow at first, bringing her to orgasm only after she'd begged. He'd wanted to fuck her, to bury himself inside her until he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. But he hadn't, had remained clothed, even after she'd fallen asleep. Only then had he decided to stay.

Sure, they hadn't gone any farther. But she was certainly making up for it, her slow pace mirroring his from the previous night.

His hips jerk when her tongue finds his head, and she just smiles, meets his gaze as she envelops as much of him as she can. He won't last, not with the warm suction of her mouth and the firm grip of her hand at his base. He comes quickly, groaning when she finally lifts her mouth from his cock with a loud _pop._

"Unlock them," he gasps when he catches his breath. "Let me touch you."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you bossy," she scolds in a firm voice. "You're in no position to tell me what to do."

"Please?"

"Why, do you need more inspiration from your 'muse?'" She punctuates the last word with a smirk, and it's clear to him now why she'd cuffed him.

Tit for tat.

* * *

She's warm, and soft, and tight, her walls clenching with every stroke, every thrust.

She feels incredible.

He'd felt her shudder around him once already, and she's close again, if her gasps and moans are any indication. And he could come at any moment, but as his hands pin hers to the mattress, as he drives into her, he lifts his head from her breast to look at her, her face and neck flushed, mouth open, hair and eyes wild.

She arches into him without warning, back lifting from the bed, her legs clenching around his waist as she spasms around his cock. It puts him over the edge, has him crying out into her neck, his own climax zapping him of the energy it takes to hold his head up.

He rolls off of her when he finally comes back to himself, leaves the bed long enough to dispose of the condom and clean himself up. She's curled on her side when he returns, staring at him, and he can't help but feel his chest swell with pride at his role in putting the satisfied look on her face.

He's hesitant to re-join her, unsure if she wants him to, or if she'd rather he leave and never speak of the past twelve hours ever again. But he's pleasantly surprised when she moves over, giving enough space for him, and he retrieves the discarded duvet, brings it onto the bed with him.

"What now?" he finally asks when he can't stand the silence anymore.

She sits up and tucks her legs beneath her, draws her bottom lip between her teeth, looks at him from beneath her lashes. "Well, if you don't have plans today…" Her voice trails off, and her hand reaches out to stroke his thigh. "Maybe in a little while, we could, uh…" She leans forward her lips brushing his ear. "Play with the cuffs a little more."

Castle growls and pushes her onto her back, stretches over her, muffles her laughter with his mouth on hers. "Or we could start now."

Kate's eyes narrow for a moment before she's flipped them, and she settles on his thighs, grips him in her hands once again. "If you think you're up for it, kitten."

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _As always, thank you for reading!_


End file.
